podra ser verdad
by prisora
Summary: Pues esta es la historia de como Ascot llega a la Tierra junto con Lantis y Ferio, y pues se da cuenta que sus sentimientos que tiene hacia Umi por fin son correspondidos, aunque tendran algunas dificultades para estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

UN REENCUENTRO

-Umi, fuu-decía la ex guerrera del fuego

-Hola hikaru-decían las dos guerreras en insonio

Todo el demás tiempo se le pasaron platicando sobre como les había pasado en la escuela

-Como me gustaría ver a Latis de nuevo-

-Y yo a Ferio-

-Y a ti Umi a quien te gustaría ver de nuevo-dijo Fuu

-A Gu…o a –decía Umi

-Bueno no comprendo tus gustos pero no tenias que decirle que...no tan feo a Ascot- decía Fuu

-De que estas hablando-dijo Umi un poco nerviosa

-Bueno solo tu sabrás lo que haces amiga-dijo Hikaru

-Oigan….

En ese momento se produjo una luz segadora

-Haaa será Cefiro….

-No lo se….

-Pero que rayos paso se suponía que deberíamos ser transportadas a Cefiro pero seguimos aquí en la Torre de Tokio-decía Umi

-Si, que fue esa luz-dijo Hikaru

-Hikaru...eres tú

No podía ser esa voz la conocía a la perfección la guerrera de fuego pertenecía a...Lantis, ella lentamente dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba su amado, ella no pudo aguantar y se lanzo a sus brazos diciendo su nombre

-Como es posible que estés aquí- decía la pelirroja

La otras dos guerreras quedaron igual de impactadas al ver que Lantis había llegado desde Cefiro y mas aun cuando se dieron cuenta de que no venia solo si no también con Ferio y Ascot, imitando a su amiga aunque con mas timidez Fuu se acerco lentamente con Ferio y le dio un gran abrazo...minutos después

-Que rayos hacen aquí- pregunto Fuu

-Que no les da gusto vernos-pregunto Ferio

-Por supuesto que si, pero pues es algo extraño verlos—dijo Hikaru

-Por que no les explicas Ascot, no haz dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos, ni siquiera haz saludado a Umi...-decía Ferio

En ese momento a las guerreras del fuego y aire les había sorprendido ver un ligero color carmín en las mejillas de su amiga al mencionar a Ascot

-Por supuesto que ya la salude Ferio-dijo Ascot-es mi amiga después de todo- y tomo aire-miren solo a pasado un año desde la ultima vez que fueron a Cefiro no y pues gracias a ustedes nuestro mundo ha vuelto a ser como lo era antes, cada uno de nosotros recibió muchos agradecimientos por nuestro gran esfuerzo. Y hace un mes el gran mago Clef nos ofreció el poder venir a verlas, dijo que podríamos venir a saludarlas y a explicarles como toda la gente de Cefiro estaba agradecida con ustedes por habernos salvado...

-Pero Guruclef no tenia magia tan poderosa...-dijo Fuu

-Si pero como todo es tranquilidad ahora cada quien a podido fortalecer sus habilidades...les diré que hasta Ascot se a vuelto uno de los mejores espadachines de Cefiro-dijo Lantis

-Vaya eso es sorprendente Ascot –dijo Hikaru

-Si es verdad te felicito- dijo Fuu

-Se los agradezco- dijo Ascot con felicidad

-Y cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí-pregunto Umi

-Pues el que queramos Clef nos enseño un conjuro para regresar, pero no se cuanto les gustaría quedarse chicos-dijo Lantis viendo a sus compañeros

-Pues yo tengo curiosidad por ver como es la vida aquí sin magia así que por mi estaría bien un año como mínimo-dijo Ascot

-Ayy si y de cuando aca eres tan curioso tu te quieres quedar nadamas por ver cuantas chicas te puedes conseguir-dijo Ferio

-Es cierto les sorprendería ver la popularidad que tiene Ascot entre las chicas, allá en Cefiro, no dudo que tenga la misma suerte aquí-dijo Lantis

-Ya chicos además les conviene así podrán estar con sus respectivas novias cada quien no?-

-Umi pareces algo enojada te pasa algo –pregunto la guerrera del fuego

-Claro que no y... ya tienen donde quedarse-

-Pues ahora que lo dices eso podría resultar un problema- dijo el chico de cabellera verde

-Yo les ofrecería mi casa pero mis hermanos no estarían muy de acuerdo-dijo Hikaru

-Y en la mía...-dijo pensando Fuu

-En ese caso quédense conmigo mi casa es muy grande y mis papas son muy accesibles-dijo Umi con una gran sonrisa

-Si no es mucha molestia nos encantaría-dijo Lantis

-Entonces ya esta-dijo Umi

-Oigan creo que ya es tarde, yo tengo que estar en diez minutos en mi casa-dijo Fuu

-Bueno yo también ya me voy, entonces cuando los volveremos a ver-dijo Hikaru

-No se preocupen Clef arreglo todo para que estudiáramos en la misma preparatoria que ustedes, miren hasta nos dio el dinero suficiente para estar muy comodos durante dos años y si cada quien encuentra un trabajo pues nos iría súper bien-bueno ahorita vengo Umi nadamas me voy a despedir de Fuu-dijo Ferio llevando a Fuu de la mano hacia un lugar mas alejado, cosa que Lantis también lo imito con Hikaru

-Oye Umi puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Ascot al ver que estaban solos

-Claro-dijo Umi nerviosa

-Oye crees que vería bien si me hiciera un corte que dejara ver mas mis ojos-

-ehhh... aa bueno por supuesto que si por que –dijo Umi

-Es que varias chicas ya me lo habían dicho pero quería la opinión de una amiga muchas gracias-dijo Ascot con una sonrisa

-Vaya entonces de verdad tienes muchas novias ehh-dijo la chica algo triste (quien sabe por que)

-No...bueno novias no, amigas muchas-dijo Ascot con una sonrisa picara

-Eres un mujeriego-dijo Umi algo molesta

-Oye pero por que te enojas tu fuiste la que me preguntaste-dijo Ascot

-Chicos, chicos que sucede-dijo Ferio que acababa de llegar junto con Lantis

-Ashhh nada ya vamonos o mis padres se preocuparan de que no llego-dijo Umi malhumorada caminando hacia la salida seguida de los tres espadachines

-Oye que le hiciste por que viene así-dijo Ferio acercándose a Ascot para que ella no lo escuchara

-Yo nada, solo ella me pregunto de las chicas con las que salía y pues... yo le dije la verdad eso no tiene nada de malo-dijo Ascot

-Hay Ascot aun no aprendes a tratar a las mujeres pero no te culpo aparte de que las mujeres son un verdadero enigma de las tres Umi es la mas temperamental...

-Que rayos estas diciendo sobre mi Lantis, mira dejen de molestarme los tres o los dejare afuera toda la noche y a ver que hacen

-No no no te enojes, dejando todo esto me podrías decir donde podemos encontrar ropa por que si no te haz dado cuenta como que... toda la gente se nos queda viendo raro- dijo Ferio

-Esta bien vamos, miren en esa tienda hay ropa muy bonita a muy buen precio-dijo Umi señalando una tienda

-Bueno mientras ustedes compran la ropa yo me iré a cortar el cabello-dijo Ascot

-Bueno esta bien allá hay una peluquería-dijo Umi señalando un establecimiento que estaba al otro lado de la calle

-Entonces los veo en la tienda de ropa en unos 20 minutos-dijo Ascot corriendo hacia la peluquería

Mientras tanto los tres restantes se dirigieron hacia la otra tienda, minutos después

-Miren este les quedaría bien no creen -dijo Umi llevando distinta ropa

-Aun no tienen nada-dijo Ascot que acababa de llegar

-Oye te vez totalmente distinto, te sentó muy bien ese corte y de donde sacaste esa ropa-dijo Ferio

-Una tienda que estaba a dos cuadras-

-Por fin llegaste Ascot...-dijo Umi quien se quedo un momento paralizada al ver a Ascot totalmente distinto

Demoraron en ir a la casa de Umi un poco mas de tiempo ya que ella empezó a ver ropa que comprarse y pues...después de unas dos horas por fin llegaron a su casa la cual era muy lujosa y como Umi lo había deducido sus padres no pusieron peros y les ofrecieron unas grandes habitaciones a cada uno de los chicos los cuales estaban muy agradecidos, después de cenar cada chico se fue a su respectivas habitaciones a dormir ya que al otro día seria su primer día en la escuela preparatoria.

ASCOT P.O.V.

Aquí estoy sin poder dormir creo que ya son mas de las tres de la madrugada en tres horas tendré que levantarme para ir a la escuela, pero es que no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, realmente pensé que ya la había olvidado, desde que se marcho de Cefiro trate de olvidarla y les puedo jurar que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, empecé a salir con diversas chicas y sin darme cuenta me volví muy popular entre ellas, yo comencé a hacer todo esto desde que me entere de que ella jamás podría corresponder mis sentimientos ya que ella esta enamorada de Clef y no puedo hacer nada contra esto, hace un mes el mismo nos propuso el venir con ellas por que será tan tonto y como es que no se a dado cuenta de que ella lo ama, creo que hubiera sido mejor si el estuviera aquí en lugar de mi, hoy llegamos cuando la vi. mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido como es posible que se haya vuelto mas hermosa de lo que ya era, pude ver como Lantis y Ferio recibían a sus novias con un abrazo y un beso, vaya me hubiera encantado poder hacer lo mismo con Umi pero

no, no puedo, luego hace idiota de Ferio se le ocurre decir como era yo con las chicas, cuando el dijo esto inmediatamente voltee a verla, se que cruzamos nuestras miradas, pero no se por ella la desvió, me pareció notar un color carmín en sus mejillas pero debió de ser mi imaginación, aunque para ser franco ella estuvo muy rara una prueba de ello es que se molesto con lo de las chicas hasta me dijo mujeriego, ella nos ofreció su casa y pues obviamente aceptamos, después me hice un corte y me puse otra ropa pero cuando ella me vio pude ver claramente como se sonrojaba y a partir de eso, claro que pude sentir su mirada cada rato volteaba a verme hasta en su casa, y cuando la sorprendía ella fingía estar viendo otra cosa ¿Será que puedo gustarle? AHH que cosas piensas Ascot ella solamente quiere a Clef, jamás podrá fijarse en ti que tonto eres ya duérmete.

UMI P.O.V

Hay que me pasa el es solo mi amigo, pero nos sorprendieron mucho cuando llegaron de repente con nosotros ahí en la torre de Tokio, a cambiado mucho por lo que veo se ha vuelto mas fuerte se ve mas musculoso, cuando llego estaba muy callado hasta que Ferio nos empezó a contar de su gran habilidad con su espada, con las chicas ashhh no se por que me pongo así es un chico y es obvio que le atraigan las chicas pero por que, además por que me tenia que preguntar lo de su cabello todavía puedo escuchar sus palabras "es que necesitaba el consejo de una AMIGA" eso era lo que yo era, por que me tengo que poner celosa, luego cuando estábamos comprando la ropa el llego y cuando lo vio Oh Dios me quede hinoptizada su corte dejaba ver sus lindos ojos color esmeralda, su cabello estaba de una forma tan tan., bueno se veía realmente atractivo, llevaba un pantalón color crema con una camisa color azul desabrochada los primeros tres botones guau guau después de eso no pude evitar mirarlo lo malo es que se que el se dio cuenta me ponía súper roja cuando el me sorprendía con las manos en la masa , pero bueno tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos se supone que a mi me gusta Clef además Ascot se ve que ya no siente nada por mas que amistad bueno es hora de dormirse

Hitomi

-Umi, Umi despierta, si no se nos va a ser tarde para irnos a la escuela-

-Mmmm otro rato más-dijo la guerrera del agua

-Te vez tan hermosa Umi, aun cuando estas dormida-

-QUE haaa Ascot que haces dentro de mi recamara-dijo Umi cubriéndose con sus sabanas casi hasta la nariz

-Lo..lo..lo siento es que tu mamá me mando a despertarte para ir a la escuela-

-La escuela-dijo Umi levantándose sobresalta caminando hacia el baño

-Uuumi-dijo Ascot totalmente rojo y salio

-Que raro es-dijo Umi hasta que se vio al espejo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado cubrirse al levantarse de su cama ya que solo llevaba escasa ropa por que en las noches a ella le daba mucho calor

-Que tonta soy y luego enfrente de Ascot-dijo la chica de ojos color celeste

Quince minutos después Umi bajo muy bien arreglada y se apeno por que todos ya estaban desayunando (ósea ella había sido la ultima en despertarse)

-Estos son los panecillos que me pidió señora-dijo Ascot llegando al comedor

Umi lo miro detenidamente y noto que ese uniforme color vino le quedaba estupendamente, segundos después se puso toda roja al acordarse de lo que había sucedido hace 15 minutos en su habitación.

-Hija quieres que los vayamos a dejar a todos en el auto-

-No creo que estaría mejor que nos fuéramos caminando-dijo Umi

-Esta bien, bueno ya me voy que tengan buen día en su escuela chicos-

-Gracias que le vaya bien señor-contestaron todos en coro

-Bueno mamá nos vemos en la tarde-

-Si que les vaya bien-

Ya afuera a dos cuadras mas

-Buenos días amor-dijo Hikaru dándole un pequeño beso a Lantis

-Ferio- dijo Fuu entrelazando su brazo con el de él

-Ya ya ya vamonos-dijo Ascot

-Tú no vas a estar con nosotros verdad Lantis-dijo Hikaru triste

-No recuerda que voy un año mas adelantado, pero eso no importa siempre estaré pensando en ti-dijo Lantis dándole un beso

-Bueno nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo-dijo Lantis llegando a la escuela

-Ustedes dos también vienen con nosotras así que apúrenle-dijo Fuu

-Miren quien regreso este año-dijo Hikaru

-Quien-pregunto Ferio

-Es esa de Hitomi es una verdadera chismosa aparte de resbalosa-dijo Umi

-Pero si es muy bonita-dijo Ascot

-Tienes razón-

-Ferio-

-Tranquila sabes que yo nadamas tengo ojos para ti Fuu, pero el si se la va a ligar-Dijo Ferio refiriéndose a Ascot

-En que salón va- dijo muy interesado Ascot-

-Mira si quieres estar con ella pues lárgate que esperas-dijo Umi caminando muy rápido hacia el salón

-Celos- le susurro Fuu a Hikaru-así parece

-Para tu suerte Ascot, va en el mismo salón que nosotros-dijo Hikaru

-Excelente- respondió él

-Vamos que ya toco el timbre-dijo Ferio

Al llegar al salón...

-Pues tu sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí-decía Umi

-Hay muchos que opinan lo contrario Ryuzaki-

-Serán los hombres Hitomi por que eres una resbalosa-

-Que dijiste-

-Lo que oíste cualquiera-

Pff en ese momento Hitomi le habia dado una cachetada a Umi, ella le iba a responder cuando...

-Creo que ya es suficiente Umi déjala en paz-dijo Ascot que habia intervenido

-Ahora te vas a poner de su lado Ascot-

-No es eso Umi yo solo- pero ya era muy tarde Umi ya habia salido del salón

-Estas bien-

-Gracias por intervenir...Ascot no-dijo Hitomi

-A si y tu eres...

-Hitomi mucho gusto-

-Igualmente se ve que vamos a ser bueno amigos-dijo Ascot saliendo con la chica al pasillo

-Oye si quieres le puedo hablar a Umi para que venga a hablar contigo-dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa maligna

-Pero prométeme que no habrá peleas va-

.Prometido-

-Entonces ve por ella por favor-

-Si espera unos minutos-dijo Hitomi caminando hacia los baños de mujeres

En el baño de mujeres...

-Hay Umi ya vez ni siquiera puedes pelear-

-Cállate-

-No vengo a discutir solo te aviso que Ascot te esta esperando allá afuera quiere platicar contigo-dijo Hitomi arreglándose el cabello

-Te voy a creer-dijo Umi enfadada

-Bueno hay de ti si me crees o no, pero cuida a Ascot digo si te interesa, por que bueno como que es muy guapo para andar tan solito-dijo Hitomi

-Pero si nadamas te veo...

-Que me vas a pegar, mira Umi, para que veas Ascot me gusta, y ya vez yo siempre logro mi objetivo-

-Vas a ver que me la voy a pasar muy bien con él, ya lo veras-dijo Hitomi saliendo

-Maldita es una estupida-dijo Umi maldiciendo

-Umi espera necesito hablar contigo-dijo Ascot deteniéndola

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo Umi

-Por favor quiero pedirte una disculpa-dijo Ascot tirando del brazo de Umi

-Esta bien pero aquí no, es mejor allá en el jardín-

-Va pero vamos antes de que nos vea algún profesor-dijo Ascot tomando la mano de Umi dirigiéndola afuera

-Creo que aquí esta bien no-dijo Ascot al llegar a un árbol

-Bueno sentémonos-dijo Umi

-No me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí solo para pedirme una disculpa-dijo Umi y cuando se sentó se dio cuenta que aun estaba agarrada de la mano con Ascot y esto le gusto

-Bueno en parte si, pero como que he notado de que pues...estas muy rara conmigo, casi no me hablas-dijo Ascot acariciando al mano de la chica

-Yo no...-la chica se habia puesto nerviosa por un simple rose en la mano-

-Estas enfadada te hice algo malo-dijo Ascot

-Claro que no...

-Si fue por lo de la mañana, perdón, Umi tu sabes que yo...te aprecio mucho-dijo Ascot tomando la mano de Umi entre las suyas

-Claro que no es que como es posible que te allá gustado esa tarada es que...eso...me pone muy CELOSA-(Ashhh que tonta soy lo dije en voz alta)

-Umi pensé que a ti te gustaba Clef-

-Yo pensaba igual-

-Entonces haz estado así por que estabas muy celosa de mi-dijo Ascot sonriendo

-Creo que si-dijo Umi completamente sonrojada

-Deja de burlarte por que ya me he dado cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia mi desaparecieron, ya que tienes a miles de chicas no-dijo Umi triste

-Umi jamás podré borrar esos sentimientos-dijo Ascot tomando de la barbilla a Umi obligándola a que lo viera-tu me gustas mucho y llevo mas de 2 años esperando a que correspondieras mis sentimientos

-Ascot yo siento todo lo del pasado pero ahora tu me...

-Shhh no importa-dijo poniendo un dedo en los labios de Umi-solo cierra los ojos

En ese momento Umi se sentía muy nerviosa al ver que Ascot se acercaba mas ella y posando una de sus manos en su cintura, ella pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ascot y como lentamente sus labios se posaron en los de ella, eran calidos, húmedos y le estaban arrebatando su primer beso, cuando Ascot termino el beso, Umi se recargo en el

-Umi quieres ser mi novia-

-Por supuesto tontito-dijo dándole un beso que él prolongo mas de lo esperado

-Vaya Ascot besas muy bien-dijo Umi roja por lo que acababa de decir

-Gracias es lo que siempre me dicen las chicas-

-Que acabas de decir-

-Nada nada ahora sola la que me interesa y a la que puedo besar es a ti-

-A bueno, oye un favor no te acerques tanto a Hitomi-

-Por que-

-Por que me dijo que tu le gustabas y que iba a pasar buenos ratos contigo-

-Vaya es tentador...

-Oye-

-Claro que no cariño yo solamente quiero a una persona y es a ti-dijo dándole un beso-como que nos quedamos aquí el resto de la clase no-dijo Ascot

-Para que-dijo Umi levantándose

-Para que crees- dijo Ascot sonriendo picadamente y acorralando a Umi en el Árbol

-A bueno si se trata de eso, de tonta me voy...-dijo Umi correspondiendo el beso bueno los besos que habia comenzado de iniciar Ascot


	2. Chapter 2

PROBLEMAS

DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS...

-Oye ya toco el timbre es mejor que nos vallamos al salón de clases o se preocuparan-dijo la chica de cabello azul

-mas bien nos comenzaran a buscar, tienes razón vayámonos-dijo Ascot

-No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora Umi-dijo Ascot tomando la mana de su novia

-Tu también a mi y mucho-

-Umi, Ascot donde rayos estaban ya nos habían preocupado-dijo Hikaru

-Es que tenia un asunto pendiente con Ascot y nos retrasamos mas de lo planeado-dijo Umi

-Tu no pierdes tiempo verdad-dijo Ferio con una sonrisa

-Ya me conoces-dijo el chico de cabello castallo

-Haayy me da tanta felicidad se ven muy bien como pareja-dijo Fuu

-Ehh bueno gracias-contestaron los dos chicos

-De quien tanto hablan tu y Shidou-dijo Hitomi llegando con una de sus amigas

-Que te importa a ti-dijo Fuu molesta

-Bueno nadamas por que estamos de buenas te damos la buena noticia de que Umi y Ascot son novios-dijo Hikaru sonriendo

-Queeee- dijo Hitomi

-Lo que oíste-

-Felicidades- dijo dándose la vuelta pero no sin antes decirle a su amiga-YA veras Estela que esa relación no durara mucho yo me encargare de eso, tenlo por seguro-dijo retando a Umi con la mirada

-Hay la odio, no se como alguien puede encontrarla bonita y agradable-dijo haciendo berrinche

-Ya no te enojes te vez mas bonita cuando sonries.dijo Ascot dándole un pequeño beso- también cuando te sonrojas-

-Ya Ascot dijo Umi totalmente apenada con sus amigos-

-Ya tortolitos mejor vamonos a clases-dijo Ferio abrazando a Fuu

-Mira quien habla-dijo Hikaru

-Mejor shhh por que ya te veremos al rato con Lantis-dijo Fuu

-Muchachos creo que su clase ya empezó así que corran al salón o los reportare en la dirección-dijo el profesor de algebra

-Hee si profesor ya vamos-contesto Hikaru apurando a los demás

-Vamos que este maestro es medio gacho y es capaz de cumplir lo que dijo-dijo ella misma

-Y que nos toca-pregunto Ferio

-Física-dijo Umi

-Hay que flojera, es que es un poco complicado-dijo Ascot

-No te preocupes cariño si tienes alguna pregunta para eso estoy yo aquí-dijo Umi

-En ese caso tengo muchas dudas- dijo el castallo

-Oye te gustaría ir a comer un helado antes de llegar a tu casa-dijo Ascot

-Pues ya que-dijo sonriendo la guerrera del agua

-Hay que sacrificada-dijo Hikaru

-JajAja-

-...esto valdrá la mitad de su calificación, tiene que tener buena presentación...-

-disculpe nos permite pasar es que tuvimos un problema-dijo Umi

-Me gustaría saber que clase de problema pero tengo que explicarles muchas cosas y nadamas me están haciendo perder el tiempo-dijo el profesor

-Gracias-digieron los 5 chicos y cada quien se sentó en su lugar correspondiente

-Bueno en que me quede... a si, para los que acaban de llegar estaba hablando que para este primer semestre les tengo un trabajo que será realizado en parejas, sobre diferentes temas de la luz y el sonido...-decía el profesor

-Umi, Umi-

-Que-

-Te gustaría estar conmigo en el proyecto ese-

-Por supuesto que si Ascot era algo obvio-

-Bueno es que tenia duda gracias-

-No se moleste señorita Ryuzaki en pedir pareja, gracias a la sugerencia de Hitomi su compañera, los equipos serán como en el año pasado ósea que a usted le toca con la señorita Shidou, todos estarán igual excepto sus compañeros Ferio y Fuu que les tocara juntos-

-Pero señor Ascot es de nuevo ingreso con quien le tocara-pregunto Umi

-No te preocupes Umi, Hitomi se ofreció para ser su pareja así que no habrá problema-dijo el profesor dando la vuelta

-Ashhh esa lo planeo todo estoy segura-

Tranquila Umi recuerda que es solo un proyecto-dijo Hikaru

-Eso espero- dijo la chica de ojos celestes

-Bueno los temas van a ser..., creo que ya acabo la clase nos vemos mañana y recuerden quiero los proyectos para el próximo viernes- dijo el profesor despidiéndose de los alumnos

-Ascot creo que seria bueno que desde hoy nos empezáramos a reunir-dijo Hitomi acercándose a Ascot

-Heee si yo pienso igual-dijo Ascot nervioso

-Bueno entonces te espero en la entrada después de que acaben las clases- dijo Hitomi dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ascot

-ASCOT- dijo Umi caminando muy enojada hacia el

-Uuumi, que te sucede-dijo Ascot con algo de temor

-Que me sucede pues que crees, que tanto platicabas con Hitomi-

-Nada solo nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos todos los días después de la escuela-

-Que oye tu me dijiste que me ibas a invitar un helado después de la escuela-

-Lo siento, lo olvide por completo-

-Además por que te dio ese beso-

-Hay por favor fue en la mejilla-

Hay no exageres –somos amigos, mira solo esta semana voy a estar con ella después te prometo que estaré contigo y te invitare todos los helados que quieras-dijo Ascot dándole un beso a Umi

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que tengas algo que ver con esa vieja-dijo Umi abrazando a su novio

-Como crees yo solo te quiero ti-

-Eso espero-

AFUERA DEL SALÓN...

-Ya vez Estela creo que esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí, Ryuzaki es muy celosa, no creo que Ascot la soporte mucho-

-Tienes razón Hitomi, además él es muy guapo para que este con ella-

-Ahí esta mi próximo novio-

-Amiga eres una genio-

-Lo se-

Horas después...

-Bueno cariño te veré al rato en tu casa- dijo Ascot despidiéndose de Umi

-Ten mucho cuidado-dijo Umi viendo con Ascot caminaba hasta la entrada

-No te preocupes Umi yo te lo cuidare muy bien- dijo Hitomi que habia pasado al lado de ella corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ascot

Umi solo se volteo enojada dirigiéndose hacia la otra entrada en donde seguro estarían sus demás amigos

-Ferio viste lo mismo que yo-

-Si te refieres a que Ascot iba tomado del brazo con Hitomi, si-

-De esto ni una palabra a Umi, si no vez como se pone-dijo Ferio

-Pero...es mi amiga-

-Mira no la esta engañando, pero si los vemos mas apegados ya le diremos a Umi, pero por lo mientras shhh-dijo Ferio

-Esta bien pero si lo vuelvo a ver así le iré a decir todo a Umi -

-Chicos ya llevo tiempo esperándolos-dijo Umi

-Perdona es que nos retrasamos platicando-dijo Fuu

-Mira allá viene Hikaru con Lantis-

-Bueno ya vamonos, que tenemos que hacer mucha tarea-dijo Lantis-y por cierto donde esta Ascot, Umi ya me digieron que se volvieron novios-

-Tuve que ir con una compañera a hacer un proyecto-dijo Umi enfadada

-Shhh luego te cuento-le dijo Hikaru a Lantis

-Bueno ya vamonos chicos mi mamá nos esta esperando- dijo Umi

-Bueno vamonos –digieron los dos chicos dejando a sus novias

-Pensándolo bien no tenemos tanta prisa, les gustaría ir a dar una vuelta al centro-

-Claro-respondieron los dos chicos en insonio

-Hasta les podría invitar algo de comer-dijo la chica

Los tres chicos caminaron por todo el centro deteniéndose a ver cada tienda hasta que...

-Oigan ese no es Asc...

-Cállate-dijo Ferio tapándole la boca a Lantis

-Que-dijo Umi volteando a donde los chicos se referían-no puede ser- dijo la chica al ver a Ascot comiendo junto con Hitomi en un puesto de hamburguesas y por lo que veía su novio se la estaba pasando de maravilla por que se estaba riendo (cosa que casi nunca lograba hacer )

-Vamos síganme- dijo Umi cruzando la calle a gran velocidad y parándose a pocos centímetros detrás de el

-Vaya eres tan graciosa Hitomi, ninguna chica me habia hecho reír tanto como tu-

-No es la única cosa que te puede gustar que te haga-dijo Hitomi acercándose mas a él

-Eres increíble-dijo Ascot sonriendo  
-Que bien les va en el proyecto- dijo Umi poniéndose en medio de los dos

-Ryuzaki que sorpresa-dijo Hitomi sonriendo con malicia

-Ascot que hacías aquí comiendo, se suponía que ibas a hacer la tarea y podría decirse que estas aquí poniéndome el cuerno, mientras que yo estaba en mi casa de tonta-dijo Umi levantando la voz

-Umi guarda silencio todos nos están volteando a ver-dijo Ascot tomando a su novia de los brazos

-Bueno a ver explícame que hacías aquí-

-Ehh... Bueno, lo que pasa es que venimos a comprar los materiales para el proyecto-dijo Ascot

-No me trates de a tonta ehh-nos vemos-dijo Umi dando la vuelta y dejando a Ascot confundido

UMI P.O.V.

Hay cree que soy tarada puedo ver claramente como se la pasa disfrutando de la compañía de Hitomi, es todo un mujeriego, pero no puedo dejarlo creo que aun que sea con sus defectos lo quiero mucho, hasta podría decir que lo amo, pero el ya no es como antes cuando estábamos en Cefiro el siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, me complacía, y ahora soy su novia y pues...no se como explicarlo, bueno también hay que tomar en cuenta que a mi me gustaba Clef quien sabe que le vi, tal vez su sabiduría no que tonta pero que...

-Umi puedes escucharme-

-Esa voz es de... no puede ser...eres tu Guruclef-

-Que bueno que aun me recuerdes-

-Como podría olvidarte-

-Como es que te puedes comunicar conmigo desde Cefiro-

-Bueno con mi magia podía escoger una persona del mundo místico, con la cual podría hablar cuando quisiera, y como...veras te escogí a ti-

-Por que a mi que tengo yo de especial-

-Bueno la ultima vez que te vi. me dio la impresión que me ibas a decir algo-dijo Clef-Por favor dímelo necesito saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo-

-Que pero de que hablas Clef que es lo que sientes-dijo Umi roja

-Pues en todo este tiempo que no te he visto me di cuenta de que verdaderamente te quiero más que una amiga-

-Clef...por que no me lo dijiste antes

-Por que tenían que buscar el nuevo pilar y si te lo decía podría afectar tu concentración por eso no lo hice-dijo Clef

-Yo no se que decirte también te quiero, me gustas pero igual esta Ascot y ahora estoy muy confundida, por favor dame un poco mas de tiempo-

-Claro te daré el que sea necesario cuando quieras hablar conmigo, solo concéntrate y piensa en mi-Hasta luego mi querida Umi-

-Adiós Clef-dijo Umi sonrojada

Inmediatamente después de terminar s pequeña platica con Clef tomo el teléfono y llamo a sus dos mejores amigas para una reunión urgente en su casa-

-Claro que iré Umi pero como es ya algo tarde puedo quedarme en tu casa-

-Por supuesto Hikaru-

-Entonces te veo en 15 minutos-

-Ándale Fuu ven además te puedes queda aquí, Hikaru así le va a hacer-

-En ese caso enseguida voy-

Después de media hora las chicas ya estaban en pijama y reunidas en el cuarto de su amiga

-Bueno para que nos llamaste Umi, ya dínoslo-dijo Fuu impaciente

-La chica tomo aire...-Hoy pude platicar con Guruclef y me dijo que me quiere mas que como una amiga-

-Quuuueeee- exclamaron las dos chicas

-Como te puedes comunicar-dijo Hikaru

.NO no como es eso de que te quiere...-decía Fuu

-Tranquilas miren les contare, lo que pasa es que...-

Así les contó todo lo que habia hablado con el

-Yyy?-dijo Hikaru

-Que piensas-dijo Fuu

-Pues en primera estoy muy feliz por fin podré ser feliz con Guruclef-

-Estas loca y que le vas a decir a Ascot-dijo Hikaru muy seria

-Acaso el no te interesa-

.Por supuesto que si pero Guruclef-

-Umi yo solo te aconsejo que aclares tus sentimientos y veas quien es al que realmente amas-

-Si lo pensare muy bien por que tampoco quiero lastimar a Ascot el ha sido muy bueno conmigo y pues también siento muchas cosas por el-dijo Umi triste

-Oye Umi no haz visto a Ascot...Fuu que sorpresa no sabia que te quedarías aquí-dijo Ferio muy ajetreado

-No, no lo he visto desde la tarde-dijo Umi

-Que raro tu mamá dice que llego poco después de Hikaru y dijo que iba a subir a saludarte, pero pues quien sabe, luego las veo-dijo Ferio saliendo rápidamente

Las tres chicas se quedaron confundidas y así transcurrió una semana, Umi seguía siendo novia de Ascot (bueno si hace se le puede llamar noviazgo) ya que él llegaba muy tarde como las 11 y en la escuela por una extraña razón siempre la evadía con excusas cada vez mas tontas, mientras tanto Umi seguía platicando cada vez mas con Clef y ya habían encontrado la manera de verse frente a frente en un lugar oscuro (que Clef decía que esa dimensión estaba entre la Tierra y Cefiro) y mas de una vez Clef habia logrado arrebatarle mas de un beso a Umi que ella recibía gustosa. Un día Umi encontró a Ascot de frente y el no pudo evadirla

-Oye como que ya estuvo bueno no, hace tres días que el proyecto termino y sigues pasando mucho tiempo con Hitomi no?-dijo Umi

-Acaso te importa eso-

-Que quieres decir-

-Pues que es mejor que...terminemos-dijo Ascot bajando la mirada

-Si verdad Ferio tenia razón tu nadamas te quisiste quedar aquí por las chicas-dijo Umi triste y enojada a la vez-maldito mujeriego por eso te quedas con Hitomi te la debes de estar pasando excelente con ella o me equivoco-y si estoy de acuerdo contigo terminamos Mujeriego-

-Ya cállate tu ni siquiera sabes nada yo solo vine por una sola razón para verte por que TE AMO y nunca podré dejar de hacerlo-

-Entonces por que terminas conmigo-dijo Umi

-No se por que no lo piensas en tu próxima platica con Clef-

-Desde cuando lo sabes-

-Me crees tonto para no darme cuenta lo se desde que se lo contaste a tus amigas yo lo escuche todo-

-Ascot yo...no tu también me engañaste o me vas a negar que no te haz besado con Hitomi-

-Yo jamás te e engañado no me atrevería por que yo si soy muy fiel y por que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida por eso jamás te traicionaría pero veo que no puedo esperar lo mismo de ti-

-Yo...-dijo Umi bajando la cabeza

-No mírame y dime si Clef te ha besado alguna vez-dijo Ascot tomando la barbilla de Umi entre sus manos

-Yo...lo siento-dijo Umi llorando

-Lo sabia con razón ya no sales de tu habitación te la haz de pasar muy bien con el no-dijo Ascot enfurecido

-Adiós Umi-

Ascot se fue y dejo ahí a Umi sin nadie a partir de ese día Umi estaba muy deprimida a pesar de que Clef estaba con ella

-Umi Ascot no es para ti- dijo Clef besando a Umi

-(Valla besa tan diferente él lo hacia con ternura se podía sentir su amor en cambio Clef lo hace con no se)-pensaba Umi

-Clef no puedo seguir con esto-

-Como que no, solo déjate llevar –dijo Clef sujetando más fuerte a Umi y pegándosela más

-No Clef no puedo, ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti desaparecieron hace mucho-

-Umi...

-PERDONAME pero yo al que amo es a...Ascot por fin lo dije como pude ser tan tonta tengo que decírselo-

Clef- dijo tomando sus manos-yo te aprecio pero como amigos creo que no es bueno que nos sigamos viendo, busca alguien más con quien estar puede ser Presea-

-Presea...gracias Umi suerte con Ascot-dijo Guruclef marchándose algo triste

-Ascot donde estas...mamá nos haz visto a Ascot –dijo Umi impaciente

-Si fue a la escuela a recoger unos papeles-dijo su mamá, aunque Umi ya habia salido corriendo a la calle rumbo a la escuela

No tardo ni diez minutos en llegar y cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Ascot en el mismo árbol donde le habia pedido que fuera su novia, besándose muy apasionadamente con (quien creen) Hitomi, Umi solo se quede callada viendo la escena y estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo además de llorando de la escuela, pero no...

-Quita tus manos y labios de mi novio-dijo Umi jalando de los cabellos a Hitomi

-Hay Ryuzaki por lo que se tu y Ascot no tienen nada que ver así que déjanos en paz-dijo Hitomi acercándose a Ascot

-Mira resbalosa si te interesa tu vida yo diría que me dejaras platicar con Ascot por que tengo muchas cosas importantes que decirle y no estoy de humor para soportarte-dijo Umi poniéndose en posición para pelear con Hitomi

-Sabes tengo otras cosas que hacer así que por el momento te dejo solo un rato con el-dijo Hitomi marchándose

-Le diste miedo-dijo Ascot sonriéndome

-Que bueno-dije sonriendo de la misma manera que el (hace cuanto que no sonreía así conmigo)

-Y bien cuales son esas cosas importantes que me vienes a decir-

-Yo...primero te quiero reclamar por que te estabas besuqueando aquí en este árbol donde me pediste que fuera tu novia-

-Pues como pensé que estabas tan bien con Clef no pensé que te importara, y por cierto como sigue-

-Por favor Ascot eso es de lo que te quiero hablar, en este tiempo que estuve con él me di cuenta que mi corazón ya no pertenece a el si no a otro chico-

-A si y a quien-

-A un mujeriego llamado Ascot-dijo Umi sonriendo

-Umi yo...

-Por favor Ascot déjame estar contigo, aunque tu ya no me quieras, yo luchare por ti por es mi turno de conquistarte-

-Umi yo nunca podría dejar de amarte y en cuanto lo de conquistarme tu lo hiciste desde que te vi por primera vez-dijo Ascot acercándose a ella

-Eso significa que vuelvo a ser tu novia-dijo Umi

-Si tu quieres, a mi no me molesta-

-Jaja solo prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí y que siempre me amaras, al igual que yo-dijo Umi abrazando a Ascot

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Ascot sellando su frase con un beso apasionado

**FIN**

**NOTAS:**

Espero que les aya gustado ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas dejen muchos REVIEWS y por fa denme algunas ideas para ver si utilizo un poco mas de mis neuronas y creo una historia mas padre bueno sin mas por el momento me despido

sayonara


End file.
